Obssession Or Possession
by Ambereyedinu
Summary: Shido had a dream, but why is this one different from the others? What if Shido lost control of his body! Will he do things he will regret, and is Cain's plan finally going to get Shido back? FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. The Begining Of A Nightmare

Obsession possession

Oi! I'm the author I don't own Night Walker or any characters though I wish I did! Especially Cain! I'm sorry if any one is ooc. I'm not really good at writing fan fiction and I try to come up with my own Ideas, and this story is an original! So tell me if you like it REVIEWS! Arigato! Here's the story!  
  
Chapter #1 The Beginning of a Nightmare  
  
It was 7:30 at the office of Shido private detective. Yayoi was sitting on the couch sipping the freshly made coffee Riho had made her. Shido was sleeping at his desk dreaming one of the hopeless dreams he could never figure out. Guni was on his shoulder playing with a strand of his hair. Riho was cleaning up the kitchen. Yayoi rose and tapped Shido awake.  
  
"Huh, yes Yayoi?" Shido said sleepily.  
  
"Shido I have to go to headquarters and pick up the new case files, I'll be back at around ten o-clock ok."

"Alright see you then Yayoi." Shido yawned.

Yayoi stepped out the door and left.  
  
Shido couldn't get back to sleep so he got up. By doing so he startled Guni and she accidentally pulled out the hair she was playing with.

"Ouch, Guni stop pulling out my hair!" said Shido.  
  
"It's not my fault you scared me how was I supposed to keep my self from falling!" Guni yelled. "Plus since you're a vampire it will grow back in a matter of minutes!

"But it still hurt!" Shido wined.  
  
"You two stop fighting!" Riho said.

"Oh Riho, I'm going for a walk do you want to come?"

"Sorry Mr. Shido wish I could, but I promised Yayoi I would record her soap."

"Ok Guni stay with Riho I'll be back." Shido said.

"Fine I can see when I'm not wanted!" Guni moaned.

Shido grabbed his coat and left the complaining seen. He then walked to the park and sat on a nearby bench. Shido looked up to the night sky he had come to hate, and started to think about the dream he had earlier.

"Shido, come back to me...or you'll suffer a great pain your own hands will create!" said a deep soothing voice. And there was darkness...  
  
End Dream   
  
Shido sighed and kept his eyes shut and he listened to the peaceful wind filter it's way through his hair. He felt something stroke his cheek and run down to his collarbone. It sent a shiver through his spine. Shido shrieked and opened his eyes to find nothing there.

"Your imagining things Shido." He said to himself.  
  
Shido got up and left, walking down the streets of Tokyo passing by some humans on the sidewalk. He suddenly didn't know where he was going he was just walking with his head down. Shido had on his usual sunglasses and trench coat. He found himself leaving the street and heading down a dirt road towards the woods.

He thought to himself, "wait I don't want to go in there!" so Shido tried to turn around but he couldn't!

"What!" He said out loud. "I can't stop!" he tried with all his strength to stop.

His legs quivered and his whole body shook with the rage to take control and stop! But his feet just scuffed up dirt with the struggle and pulled Shido along.

"Why can't I stop?" Shido said.  
  
He kept trying to stop but soon gave up, and he let his body take him away from the lights of the city. Shido was walking deeper and deeper into the woods with each passing second, well more like his body was. It seemed to be hours before he was lead to a cave. He walked and walked till he was quite sure he would never stop! Until finally in the center of the cave he halted.  
  
"I can move again!" he said with relief!

But the happiness was soon to be shattered when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He gritted his teeth when he knew who the dark figure was. It was Cain he had no expression on his face. His cape lingered around him  
  
"Hello Shido." Cain said with a smile.

"I should have known it was you how could I have not!" Shido shouted.  
  
"I wasn't hallucinating in the park it was you!"

"Ahh Shido, the same attitude as always, but it just adds to your beauty and charm."

Shido growled at Cain's inferior words. "It was you! I told you not to ever touch me again Cain!" Shido spat.

"You mean like this Shido?"

Cain said as he moved right in front of Shido with inhuman like speed. He lifted his hand to touch his face Shido still startled managed to back away. Cain frowned and raised his hand again. Shido shut his eyes and held his breath waiting for the hand to come down.  
  
Cain sighed and cupped Shido's face in his delicate fingers. "What makes you think I would strike you Shido?"

Shido eased to the words, he looked up and found himself caught in Cain's gaze. He was caught in those pools of yellow gold, and he lost all feeling. Suddenly Shido felt something on his neck It was Cain's mouth!  
  
Shido was brought back to reality, he tried to get away but Cain had his arms wrapped around Shido's body! Shido could feel Cain's hot breath on his neck

"Cain!" Shido shouted frantically.

Cain ceased to let go, he moved his way down Shido's neck searching for the jugular vein. Cain kissed the tender skin Shido froze waiting for the pain to come, and then Cain found the spot kissing it one last time before biting down hard.

"Ahhhgg!" Shido screamed.  
  
He heard Cain chuckling against his flesh. It made Shido rage with fire, helpless in his former lovers captive hold. Then after just draining Shido enough to make him weak and fragile Cain withdrew.

"You taste so good Shido, I miss the taste." said Cain. "Did you like that Shido? Does it bring up old memories?" asked Cain.

"No!" Shido said knowing that after the pain was gone he felt pleasure that he had missed.

Then he noticed he was still in the arms of Cain. Unfortunately Shido trying so desperate and futile to get away, fell clumsily backward. Waving his arm around in circles to balance himself, Cain stepped forward and gently pushed him back.  
  
Shido obviously fell backward and landed hard on his butt.

"Gah, what the hell was that for!" Shido spat at a hysterically laughing Cain.

"I just thought you needed some help." Said Cain regaining his cool.

"Not from you!" Shido flushed a bit.

"You might as well stay as you are Shido I have to tell you something." Said Cain.

"You always have something to say, you're like the thing that never shut up!" Said Shido laughing at his last comment he stood and regained his posture.  
  
"Look Cain I know what you're going to say, and I will never return to you, I will never go back to that life!" "Damn how many times will you ask?"

"Shido I will ask you as many times as possible, I love you Shido...besides you can't say no this time."

"You think so? Watch me!" Shido started to turn around.

"Shido! Don't make me do this, or you will regret it forever!" shouted Cain in an almost concerned voice.  
  
Shido stopped; curiosity killed the cat, which in Shido's case would soon be a true fact.

"Might I ask why?" said Shido.

"Shido, I've let you play with your human pets long enough it's time to come home." "Remember your dream...if you don't come back you will suffer a great pain your own hands will create."

"Cain, I won't fall for your illusions, tricks or lies!"

Cain narrowed his eyes "Shido I have never lied to you, I could have never given you the choice, and had just taken your soft heart and shattered it to pieces!" Cain got rather mad and gritted his teeth.  
  
Shido realized that Cain was upset and being serious, Cain never had told a lie in fact.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Shido if this time you don't come back with me, I will possess you and take the lives of your precious pets, I'm sure your human companions would be surprised to see you as the one killing them."

"You lie you can't possess me Cain!" Cain laughed,

"Shido I am your creator I control you, half your blood is mine and half of mine is yours. How do you think I brought you here I controlled your body against your will and made you come. In fact I could make you go back with me by doing just that, but I've been generous and let you have your fun. Your quite lucky I don't make you do other things Shido."  
  
"Bastard you would never be able to do that!" replied Shido.

"I can and will, are we not the distant cousins of the breed we to can possess things."

"You lie!" Sweat trickled down Shido's face. "CAIN I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO YOU, I'DE DIE FIRST!" Shido quickly turned around and sprinted for the exit. But not even half way there Cain dissolved behind him and re appeared in front of him.  
  
"So this is what you choose, pain and suffering, so be it Shido, you will regret this."

"Cain get out of my way and leave me alone!"

"I can't Shido, this might hurt but only for a while you need your rest now."

"Never!"

Once again Shido turned to run in the other direction any direction to get away from Cain, but he was stopped. Cain had control of his body again; Shido struggled against the pull but soon was facing Cain again.  
  
Cain's face was full of pain stress and a final decision. He took a step closer to Shido. "Stay away!" the words seemed familiar to him.

"Get back Cain!"

"I can't do that Shido."

Cain reached out a hand and touched Shido's forehead then his hand seemed clear like a ghost and his hand reached into Shido's head going straight through. Shido's eyes widened in terror and shock! His pupils dilated and shook on complete surprise!  
  
Cain then declined his hand his whole body went ghost like and Shido in so much terror couldn't move or speak. Cain then stepped into Shido disappearing. Shido howled and screamed in pain grabbing his throbbing head, he was being tucked away in a part of his mind so Cain could completely possess him.

"It will be over in a minute Shido." whispered Cain from his mind.

Shido fell to the earth clutching it, he yelled out "Cain." and then...his eyes went blank.  
  
After a few minutes Shido's body stood, Cain now in full possession of it. Cain looked about himself studying his new form.

"Shido...I do this out of love...I'm sorry."

And with those last words he left the cave in search of Shido's apartment.


	2. The Pain That Never Ends

Obsession possession

Oi! I'm the author I don't own Night Walker or any characters though I wish I did! Especially Cain! I'm sorry if any one is ooc. I'm not really good at writing fan fiction and I try to come up with my own Ideas, and this story is an original! So tell me if you like it REVIEWS! Arigato! Here's the story!

Chapter # 2 The Pain That Never Ends  
  
Cain had no trouble finding Shido's apartment. When he got there, Guni, babbling on about how horrid a soap opera can be, hastily greeted him.  
  
"Shido your back! What the hell took you so long! I'm dieing here."  
  
Cain glared at Guni, he mentally smiled that his plan was working. Not even the absurd little prick of a demon fairy couldn't tell it was he. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing or Shido's body for that matter!  
  
Guni stared at him, "Hey Shido something wrong? Your eyes are yellow, you get in a fight, cuz you usually have them your human green color?"  
  
"There much better this way, don't you think?" said Cain grabbing Guni tightly in his grasp.

"Ahh! Hey, let go! Shido what are you, wait your voice is different?" Said Guni her eyes going wide with surprise.

"You had an accent! Oh my gosh! Y-your not Shido, your C-..."

Cain squeezed the fairy till she burst into blue flames, to silence her from giving him away. Guni's last words were

"Riho run for it!" and then...she was gone.  
  
Cain let the remains of the demon fairy's ashes fall to the floor.

"Mr.Shido!" screamed Riho coming in to the room, "what have you done!"

She dropped the coffee in her hand as it clashed to the floor.

"Guni! Mr. Shido how could you! Why did you!"  
  
Cain grinned widely, making Shido's face look horribly twisted and evil.  
  
"Mr. Shido!" Riho screamed again running up to her so-called Mr. Shido.

She shook him harshly. "Why!"

Cain got agitated and grabbed her by the thought, in a death grip.

"Because it annoyed me, and now it's your turn." Said Cain through Shido's lips.  
  
Right as Cain was about to kill her, he felt a violent throb through out Shido's body.

"Oh Shido your awake." Said Cain.

Riho just stood bewildered. "Why is Shido talking to himself? Is he going crazy!" she thought.

"Mr.Shido you are awake, what are you talking about?"

Cain laughed and continued chocking her. But he was stopped by something.  
  
He got another vibration, "It's Shido he's trying to take over the body." Thought Cain. "Shido stay out of this you chose this course not me."

"NO CAIN! Not Riho!" yelled Shido from the depths of his soul.

"Stay out of it Shido, go back to sleep." Said Cain forcing Shido back down.

"Nooooo! Cain! Don't!" he called out.

"Watch and learn Shido." Cain started to choke Riho again.

"No Riho run!" he screeched out.  
  
"Mr.Shidooooo!"

But it was too late Cain cracked her neck in half letting her body thud to the floor, and she too disappeared from the world of the living. A tear trickled down Riho's cheek.  
  
"Riho, Riho, oh my god Riho." Shido sobbed out. "Cain! Damn you!"

"Oh Shido she was just a child."

"How Cain, How!" "Simple, she was still young and easy to kill." Said Cain.

"Damn it!"  
  
"Come on lets go there's still more..." and with that Cain left heading down the stairs. As he walked out the door he saw Yayoi just getting out of her car.  
  
"Oh, Shido great timing I was just going to get you, come on we have a case."  
  
They both got in to the car and were off.

"Are you hungry?" Cain said to Shido.

"No Cain, please no!"

"Yayoi, I could use a little snack." Said Cain trying to sound like Shido.

"Not right now Shido the deal was you'd get your snack after this case." Said Yayoi.  
  
AU: Sorry this chapter was a short one, I promise it gets better! Keep looking for my next post! -Ambereyedinu


	3. A Mistake For Struggle

Obsession possession

Oi! I'm the author I don't own Night Walker or any characters though I wish I did! Especially Cain! I'm sorry if any one is ooc. I'm not really good at writing fan fiction and I try to come up with my own Ideas, and this story is an original! So tell me if you like it REVIEWS! Arigato! Here's the story!

Chapter #3 A Mistake for Struggle 

"But I really need something now Yayoi." He said getting out of his seat, the leather squeaking beneath him.

"Shido what are you doing sit down!" said Yayoi a bit stressfully.

But Cain kept on going and placed a hand on Yayoi's leg. He let out a quiet growl against Yayoi's neck.

Yayoi gasped, "Ok, ok, just let me pull over before I crash Shido!"

Yayoi pulled over inside a tunnel. Cain then decided to have his "snack." Pushing Yayoi up against the car door he took what he wanted, the sweet taste of blood running over his tongue. He slowly worked his hand up Yayoi's skirt resting his fingers on her gun, he quickly disposed of it on the car floor. Yayoi was to caught up in her own throws of passion to even notice.

"Alright Shido that's...hugh...enough."

But Cain did not stop, and when Yayoi reached for her gun she found that it was not there.

"Shido let go, please stop! I'm feeling light headed!" she gasped out.

Yet once again Cain was so close to his goal when he got a powerful throb through out his body.

"Shido why don't you just save your self the pain and stay out of it!" "No Cain let her go!"

Cain then felt the wave get stronger and he had to let go of Yayoi.

"Shido stop this nonsense! You chose this fate!" Said Cain.

"No not another Cain! I wont let you hurt Yayoi!" Screamed Shido.

Meanwhile on the other side of the car Yayoi was in sure shock. A dozen questions roaming her head.

"Why was Shido talking to him self?" she thought.

Just then Shido's eyes turned a blue green, and they started to drizzle tears.

"Yayoi..." he said. "Run...I'm not my self, hurry I can't suppress him for much longer..." Shido managed to sputter out.

"Shido what's wrong with you!?" said Yayoi.

"Get out now!" Said Shido.

Yayoi's eyes widened and she tried to get the car door open. But the door wouldn't budge!

"Why won't it open? Open damn it!"

She shook the knob furiously but failed, then she attempted to break the window with her elbows.

"That's it Shido I'm tired of you interfering, I'm going to put you in a place where you can only watch!"

Shido felt a roll of power shift within him and he howled out grasping his head. Yayoi turned back around to see what the screaming was about. But when he opened his eyes they were yellow again, Yayoi was paralyzed with fright. When she heard Shido talk to himself again.

"I'm sorry Shido now sleep..."

"I know that voice..." said Yayoi when realization hit. "Cain what have you done to Shido!"

"I'm merely teaching him a lesson." Said Cain suddenly lashing out pinning Yayoi to the door again, his mouth over her neck once more.

Yayoi tried to push him away but was growing weaker every second. Cain tightened his grip on her neck, draining her to the last drop. In the end her eyes were dull, and her limp body hit the door handle and her dead body toppled out of the car. If only she knew before that the child lock was on.

Cain sat up and wiped the trickling blood from the corner of his Shido's mouth. He then left the car and started walking down the road.

"We are going home now Shido the pain is over." Said Cain.

"Over, no it will never be over Cain not as long as you live you bastard."

"I'm not going back with you leave me!"

Then a bright light shot out of Shido and Cain stepped out of his body. Cain reappeared in his own form leaving Shido in his own empty shell of hate and pain. Cain remained stoic but Shido on the other hand was not as cool as Cain and he lunged at him with his hands balled into fists. But Cain stopped Shido with his left hand and with his right he punched Shido in the gut knocking him out. Cain then took Shido in his arms and disappeared with him.

Dear Readers, I might not post another chapter for a while due to High school starting. I do however have an ending to this story and will write it. Thank you reviewers!

–Darkmaster2

-Yuki II

-black-magic-temptress

-Awyr.

Thank you so much for the support, you don't know how much it means to me! I do wish I got more reviews, REVIEW ME PEOPLE!!!!! Cough... and I'm sorry if I don't put a space in the lines when they talk but I don't really know how you write a story that way. If it's hard for you to read just tell me I'll try to change it. Any tips welcome! Well bye! -Ambereyedinu


	4. A Race To Sunrise

Obsession possession

Authors blab: Hey guys! I'm Baaaaaaaaaaack!!! Here we go then, takes deep breath I don't own Night Walker yadda yadda... or any characters though I wish I did, blah blah... Especially Cain. wink I'm sorry if any one is ooc. Enjoy this chapter! I hope it's not too suspensfull!

Chapter #4A Race To Sunrise

Shido awoke in a silken bed, candelabras spreading a dim glow through the dank blackness he knew as Cain's room. Shido felt he was alone, struggling with the sheets he noticed he was alone.

'If I see Cain it'll be too soon,' he cursed to himself searching for his clothes.

What he found wasn't his clothes but they would do. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt, which he left unbuttoned revealing his pale chest due to the lack of time. Then he slipped on a pair of black pants. The clothes smelt of Cain, every stitch and fiber scented with the hard iron smell of blood, spices and yes wine. Shido cringed and peeked out the large oak door of Cain's room.

Shido knew Cain wouldn't leave him alone too long and escaping from the castle wasn't going to be easy, when he fled from Cain long ago he remembered getting out was a hell bound nightmare dipped in poison. There were so many corridors, paths, floors, he could only pray this time he could sneak away unnoticed. Shido looked around the hall, recognizing it he stepped out of Cain's bedchamber and down the hard wooden floor of the castle. He stayed close to the darkness blending in as best he could. His pulse raced with each step he took, each frightful second sending him more over the edge. If his heart beat any louder it would give him away.

Shido came to the wide twisting staircase that lead all the way down to the first floor. He had tumbled down those stairs, down the stairs of an 18th century castle, and a long ways down they were. His last escape wasn't as quiet and he wasn't as lucky, Cain had sent him flying with a quick blow to the stomach. Their last quarrel Cain wasn't about to let Shido leave and the fight was unavoidable.

So with a light step he carefully started down the stair. All went well, he was thankful to be so close to the bottom, until one squeaky floorboard made him freeze on the spot. It's old rustic groan echoing through the hall. He waited...nothing happened.

'Whew' thought a relieved Shido.

He peered out a nearby window the sun would be rising soon, he didn't have much time left. The purple was already set in the sky. Shido wouldn't get home in time even though there wasn't much of a home to go back to, anywhere away from Cain would be home.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A poor little one who lost his way, and where are you going?" rang an all too familiar voice.

Shido didn't even have time to react as his feet gave way to a full speed run for the exit.

"Ah this game again is it Shido, ok I'll play your little game." said Cain flying after with a smirk.

'A game?! A game!!!' thought Shido, 'I'll show him game, its called "watch Shido leave you forever," you bastard!'

Cain took out his whip and slashed Shido across the back. Shido lurched forward squeezing his eyes closed on impact, but he kept running, determined to get to that door. Cain flung his whip once again this time wrapping it's self around the fleeing vampires ankle and pulled him to a startling stop face first into the floor.

"Argh!" grunted out an already recovering Shido.

'He's just toying with me that bastard!'

He got back to his feet but wasn't quick enough as his former master slammed him up against the far sidewall. Thus creating a crater of Shido's silhouette damaging the poor castles old and crippled interior.

Shido's head hung low in an almost unconscious state, his closed eyes slightly moving under their lids.

"Why must we go through this every time?" said a sarcastic Cain in a voice that seemed tired and mocking, "but this is what I love about you Shido. Now are you quite done with your game?"

"NO! I'm not!" said Shido coming back to consciousness, and with that sudden burst of energy he reeled Cain across the room and started back down the way.

Cain leered down the hallway taking his time in getting up.

"You will regret that one Shido." He said brushing some stray hairs from his face. For being calm and stoic all the time Cain did look a little ruffed up.

Then coming fast out of the darkness came a disk aimed for the violet haired vampire, but he quickly dodged it by turning a sharp corner. It crashed into the floor exploding and destroying yet another part of the castle.

Shido stared ahead he saw the door, his freedom, his way out! Shido suddenly spun around; he bit his finger and repelled tiny pelts of blood towards Cain. They shot at Cain; he tried to block them shielding himself with his arms. As this was happening Shido took a long awaited sprint to the front door. He grasped the heavy gold handle and thrust the door open. Panting he prepared to run the rest of the way across the courtyard and somewhere safe.

"No Shido the sun!" yelled Cain.

The sun had risen, its light falling across the earth. Shido's heart sunk in his chest. His mouth gaped open and he went limp, not because of the daylight but because now all his attempts to escape, all his effort and energy had been wasted. Either he'd die in the sun or be stuck forever confined with Cain; never to escape again, and with each second the sun seemed like a pretty good choice.

Soon enough the sun enveloped Shido's body and he felt a burning sensation on his skin, he was ready to die to finally be unburdened and he felt as if a great weight was lifted off his shoulders, he felt at peace. But then, a pale hand reached out from the doorway grasping Shido hard by the shoulder and pulling him back into the darkness, back into the night and into eternity. After quickly pulling Shido back in Cain slammed the door closed cutting off the rays of the sun. Panting Cain held a still dazed Shido in his arms. Closing his eyes he picked up the silent Shido and carried him back to his chambers.

"I thought I had lost you...Shido," sighed Cain.

AU: Hey every one I hope you like this chappie. Please review me so I can get to writing the next one! I'm so so soooo sorry! I haven't updated in forever, gomen! Right now I'm fighting a battle against a sickness known as ...looks around dun dun DUN!!! Ammonia. I know that's not how you spell it but if I spelt it the other way with a 'P' then no one would know what I was saying LOL. The next chapter will be more based on conversation than running. Don't you just love those chase scenes? I updated the other chapters so they're easier to read. Thank you reviewer who gave me that helpful hint! Well I just got into this series called Hellsing and it ROCKS! If you like vampire anime's than this is one you should watch. Especially if you like badass vampires like ALUCARD!!! I've written one other fanfic it's a one shot Hellsing fic. An AxI if you'd like to read it. Also if you've never seen Hellsing STOP what your doing and go rent it now go, go, go! Thank you reviewers! Ja-matta!

-Ambereyedinu


	5. My Broken Hope

Obsession or Possession

Chapter # 5 My Broken Hope 

Once again, Shido woke but this time with the feeling of loss and emptiness. Why had he even tried to escape, what more was left for him? The second life he had built for himself was gone, his loved ones were out of his reach, and him and empty shell of eternal miserable life and regret.

He reluctantly opened his eyes, ocean blue met the ceiling. He didn't dare look to the one beside him. Shido found himself at a loss for words, he wondered why he was damned to live such a hollow life. The sorrowful vampire took a deep breath lying comfortably on his former mates heaven soft bed.

This made him think, ' what is heaven like? Is there such a thing as heaven?'

He wished his whole world would black out then, for a candle never to cast a light in his eye again, to pass on and be free. Would he go to hell, or had he been in it his entire existence?

'If there is a heaven, Riho would be there,' thought Shido, she would be dressed in a garb of white and wings that would enclose him in a warm embrace, welcoming him home.

But again the silence brought him out of his longing reverie to Cain who was sitting deathly quiet next to him. Without moving his head, Shido brought his eyes to meet Cain's emotionless face. His arms were crossed and his sleeves singed. There was no anger in his cat eyes, he was just staring, boring a hole into Shido. He hadn't moved an inch, looking to be a dark ivory statue in the dim room. Occasionally the dancing laughter of a candle crossed his features, Cain was neutral.

Yet, silence never lasts forever, as the occupied chair creaked when Cain uncrossed his arms and moved towards the bed. Shido could see the tiny microscopic dust particles swirl with the sudden movement in the light of the candelabra.

Cain picked Shido up, sat, and then laid him back down to rest on his chest. Stroking his hair soothingly, Cain rested his chin atop Shido's lavender mane. Shido just decided to lay limp in his former lovers arms, he listened for a heartbeat but his findings were true, Cain never did and never will have a heart. It's true Cain did love Shido, but it was an arrogant love, and one sided.

Cain finally spoke, " I thought I had lost you Shido, this feeling you are feeling now I have felt ever since you left."

Shido felt a rumbling vibration from Cain's chest when he spoke. Looking down he got a closer glimpse of Cain's tattered shirt.

"What happened to you?" asked the now timid vampire.

"When I pulled you in I was scolded by the sunlight, but I managed to shield you," Cain said, his hair looking disheveled.

He couldn't believe it, but he actually felt a tinge of guilt.

'No Shido! Get a hold of yourself! Break free! Get out of this scum's arms and leave him for good!' screamed a voice in his head.

But Shido felt nor had the power to resist, he felt weak in his former masters hold. Was his will shattered when he was deprived once more from death?

"Why can't you let me go?" whispered a barely audible Shido.

"Because I love you Shido," Cain simply retorted moving across the bed to hover over his rebellious creation.

"I am to tired and weak in this state to scold you, but as punishment for your insolence I shall claim you once again."

Alarm went off in Shido's mind, he thought Cain was being too nice and for a change he was enjoying it, until the arrogant selfish bastard resurfaced again.

The young vampires eyebrows met, "do not even attempt to put your disgusting mark on me Cain!"

"Shido your body cannot resist the call of my caress, I shall overpower you," teased Cain with laughter.

**WARNING!Kinda lemony stuff up ahead**

Shido went to sit up but was pounded into the headboard by Cain's aggressive masculine forum. Cain took both Shido's wrists and held them above his head with one hand, leaving the other free to unbutton his shirt. The blonde vampire lowered his head, his mane of golden hair flowing off his shoulders. He licked up Shido's abdomen torturously as if savoring the taste of long forgotten wine. Shido squirmed beneath him, causing a smirk to play across Cain's lips. He moved upward more to tease one of Shido's taut nipples.

Shido clenched his teeth, wondering how long he could take such torture. His vampire instincts were taking control, which was exactly what Cain had hoped for.

"Listen to your instincts Shido," breathed Cain against his flush skin.

Shido's eyes stole amber as he bucked upward. The lavender haired vampire had always thought Cain to be cold but at the moment his touch seemed like scalding hot fire burning at his flesh. Shido slipped a hand away and up to cradle a lock of Cain's golden hair, reveling in the feeling of its soft texture. This brought him to a memory, one of when he was just a fledgling. He had missed the sight of the sun when he was just a newborn vampire and he often looked to Cain's bright golden waves that resembled so much the suns warmth and mirth, it was ironic to say the least. That the very creature who took the sun away from him had given it back. He was however brought back from his wanderings by Cain's mouth descending onto his. He gasped audibly which gave the blonde vampire the advantage of slipping his tongue between Shido's bruised lips. Cain took Shido by the waist and arched him up against his frame and at the same time tilted his head back for better access.

Shido moaned as Cain took it into his mouth and ran his velvety tongue over Shido's pointed fangs one by one. The blonde vampire then sank his own canines into his lovers bottom lip sucking and lapping at the blood that coursed out making him seem to grasp onto life as Shido's hot sweet blood ran through his veins like searing fire so hot at the same time it was cold. Cain shivered at the sensation just a small amount of blood could give him. Looking down into his child's hungry pleading eyes Cain bit his own tongue and continued his ministration on Shido's mouth. As Shido tasted the dominant vampires blood that tasted of old wine, spice, passion and haunted autumn walks in the night. His former masters blood brought so many memories back to Shido but among them all one stood out, a very recent one indeed.

It was of the night his worse nightmares had been realized, the night this all began. The words that wrung through his head and wracked his brain.

xXx

"_What are you going to do?" he asked. _

"_Shido if this time you don't come back with me, I will possess you and take the lives of your precious pets. I'm sure your human companions would be surprised to see you as the one killing them." _

"_You lie you can't possess me Cain!" Cain laughed. _

"_Shido I am your creator I control you, half your blood is mine and half of mine is yours. How do you think I brought you here? I controlled your body against your will and made you come. In fact I could make you go back with me by doing just that, but I've been generous and let you have your fun. Your quite lucky I don't make you do other things Shido."_

"Bastard you would never be able to do that!" replied Shido. 

"_I can and will, are we not the distant cousins of the breed we to can possess things."_

xXx

'Wait,' thought Shido,_ 'half your blood is mine and half of mine is yours.' _Those words stuck out like a sore thumb and that's when Shido got an idea, one that could end his misery and the rein of Cain.

The feelings of a certain someone's fangs grazing across his neck brought Shido back to reality. Cain was unbuttoning his pants and his own as well in haste. Shido timidly took his hands and stopped Cain's with his own. This was his chance he thought sitting up.

"Not yet Cain, it's my turn," purred the lavender haired Shido.

Cain was surprised at first but soon let Shido lay him back on the bed. His lover crawled over him like a pouncing feline a gleam in his amber eyes. Shido sat on top of Cain, he was thankful he hadn't let his body have its way or Cain would be pounding into him tearing awful screams and moans from his lovers throat, once again claiming him as his mate, sinking his elongated fangs into his neck marking him for a time. He was thankful for that one drop of blood that had freed him from his unwanted passion.

Now he had a plan but needed to make it believable and in a way seductive. He knew just what would appeal to his former lovers tastes as he tore open Cain's shirt with a snarl, the buttons popping off and hitting the near by walls with a clack. Being as devilish as he could he strode his nails down Cain's abdomen drawing blood as he went, this sent a chill down Cain's spine. Delving his tongue up the length of his torso cleaning the blood away leaving a pleasing satisfaction.

Shido began to think of how he would initiate his plan, he would have to concentrate on what he wanted on his feelings. With Cain off guard this would work, just a little more. If half of his blood was Cain's half of Cain's blood was his, he too could make Cain do as he pleased.

Shido pinned down Cain's body to the bed and slid down and back up leaving trails of light kisses pressing ivory to ivory. Then with all his might the small vampire focused his energy on one thing, Cain. His body shook his eyes clenched shut, Shido wanted in.

"What are you doing Shido?" chuckled Cain in amusement.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago, instead of running from you I'm going with you," he shuddered.

" I knew you'd come back to me Shido."

"Like I said before I'll never go back to you, I will never belong to you!" screamed Shido with all the emotion he could wring out of his soul.

Cain began to laugh but was cut short when something in Shido's mind clicked and everything seemed to fall into alignment, he began to fade, not away but into Cain.

Cain was so shocked he began to get up, to rise, and to escape but was held fast as Shido melded into him. Cain wailed and screeched, shot up from the bed and flung himself to the wall across the room, he clutched at his head, tangled his hair and dug his nails into the wall leaving behind deep rivets into the wood paneling. Cain thrust his head into the wall multiple times as if the action would jog Shido out. He couldn't believe it and neither could Shido, Cain never thought it possible for Shido to try and possess him with such little power the vampire had.

"Shido you cannot take this body!" ground out Cain in a hoarse voice.

"I can Cain, this ends here!"

The body of Cain stumbled all over the chamber, two immortals fighting for the right of one body neither one giving in. It was as if both had control and no control at all. Cain's eyes began to leak blood at first but then pure tears and they belonged to Shido, one of the only vampires human enough to cry out crystalline tears. Managing to raise his trembling hand Cain wiped a tear from his cheek and looked at it in surprise.

'I'm crying, true and human tears. How long has it been since I felt the pureness of real tears on my flesh?' thought Cain, ' innocent tears, my dear Shido…'

Shido gathered all his emotion felt his love his passion his fear his sorrow, pain, regret…hate and exploded it all inside of that body, the body of Cain. Cain felt his every emotion all of them he was overwhelmed and doubled over inside and out.

Cain wrenched out a pure howl, not one of pain but of sorrow, remorse and above all guilt. These were his own feelings and he felt them for Shido, he felt Shido's emotion and he finally understood, all the pain and suffering he put his lover through.

"MY GOD SHIDO!" he cried, sobbing outward a mixture of blood and tears.

Shido had the upper hand now and urged the body towards the window, he would be free, finally free.

"Free…"

"No Shido don't do this…I love you," He heard Cain sob.

"Free."

It was at his fingertips, he drew back the heavy curtains of velvet steel, unlatched the window and leaped out as far as he could, towards the sun.

"Nooooooo! Shido!"

'We will die together and end this chapter of our lives for eternity,' thought Shido reaching his hand outward towards the sun the blazing hot and bright wonder he had wished for. He felt it's warmth on his face he felt Riho's soft caress, he saw her smiling down at him. Would he go to heaven or hell? It didn't matter to him because now at least, it's over, finally over.

Then he felt himself uncoupling with Cain's body and they were now themselves, they were now separate and being engulfed by the sun. Shido smiled at Cain and took him by the hand, it seemed as if they were floating there never hitting the ground. It was happening so slowly for them and yet so fast.

Cain wore a face of confusion and then understanding as he too gripped onto Shido's hand.

"Why Shido?"

"You know why Cain."

"Yes, I know why," Cain smiled, " I love you…Shido."

"I…and I love you too Cain." Said Shido a feeling of peace and fulfillment washing over him like a wave upon the sand. At least now Cain knew how he felt, now he could be free.

They both felt the burning sensation of the suns ray along their bodies, never letting go of the others hand they disintegrated into dust. After taking one last look at the sun Shido slid his eyes closed.

"Riho…I'm coming home…"

The End

AU: Hey everyone I hope you all liked the ending! Once again I must apologize for my laziness. School just got out and finals were a real drag, I almost failed math! LOL! I also started a few other stories like a Rip Van Winkle story from Hellsing, and a Sesshomaru Story Quiz for so I've been delayed. Well this is the end I kept looking for a way not to kill them, not to have such a sad ending, but well as it is this ending just seemed so right to me. Even if Shido did get out, what did he have to go back to? Every one he loved was dead. Don't be mad I killed them either, I mean Cain is my favorite character and well I had to do him in that was hard for me! sniffle LOL! Well you guys if you forgive me maybe you could review me and tell me what you think. Till then! - Ambereyedinu


End file.
